


S e l f i s h ❤  L o v e

by flyingkisseu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Brat Jeonghan, Cute, M/M, Oneshot, Perfect Student Jisoo, SMUUUUT, Selfish Jeonghan, Smutt, Students in a fight, Sweet Fluff, smutttt, students in love, talk dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingkisseu/pseuds/flyingkisseu
Summary: Intelligent and Good-looking, he’s popular with girls.Good at sports and school works, the teachers favour him.Someone this perfect, should be disliked by his classmates but he’s well-liked by everyone.If there was some sort of weak point he had… it would be that he had a male lover....‘Is that my fault?’ Junghan ‘the lover’ thought.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 10
Collections: bcs the words i love you isn't enough





	S e l f i s h ❤  L o v e

_\- - -_ _\- - -_ _\- - - - - -_ _\- - -_ _\- - -_ _\- - - - - -_ _\- - -_ _\- - - - - - - - -_ _\- - - - -_

#  S e l f i s h ❤ L o v e

## JIHAN **_Jisoo_** ✖ **_Junghan_**

_\- - -_ _\- - -_ _\- - - - - -_ _\- - -_ _\- - -_ _\- - - - - -_ _\- - -_ _\- - - - - - - - -_ _\- - - - -_

Intelligent and Good-looking, he’s popular with girls.

Good at sports and school works, the teachers favour him.

Someone this perfect, should be disliked by his classmates but he’s well-liked by everyone.

If there was some sort of weak point he had… it would be that he had a male lover.

.

.

.

 _‘Is that my fault?’_ Junghan ‘the lover’ thought. He had to stop absorbing the sweetness of the lollipop that he’s sucking; shoulders relaxing as he emerge with silent thoughts. _‘I have no brains, no discipline, and can’t do sports. All I have are looks. So, why am I to blame? Jisoo’s the one who’s crazy about me.’_

“Junghan oppa!” a squeaky voice; it’s the girl that he’s not very fond of. They’re now at school and she’s his classmate so it can’t be helped. “You’re single now, right? How about dating me?”

He popped his lollipop out and brushed the loose strands of his hair out of his flawless face. “I’ve already told you I’m not interested.” He snapped with composure still, “Weren’t you originally interested in Jisoo?”

“OH, the other day I confessed to him and got rejected.” Squeaky squeaky voice ~ He started sucking back his lollipop in between his lips. “But if I go out with you, it’s possible that a day will come when I can have sex with Jisoo. You two are close,so… Tee-Hee ♡ ”

He almost DROP his precious lollipop at that.

“YOU IDIOT!” _‘Are you trying to pick a fight?!’_ He snapped at her, this time without composure. Fuck composures. He even bolted up from his chair; eyes inflamed. “YOU HORRIBLE SLUT! WHY DON’T YOU DIE ALREADY?!”

.

.

.

_It’s that guy’s fault that my existence is fading away._

_I won’t forgive him._

* * *

THAT AFTERNOON.

“Junghan!”

_He’s here…He’s here… however…_

“Sorry have you been waiting long?” Jisoo asked with gentle smile and concerned eyes.

 _Composure ~ Composure~_ He tried to hide his annoyance with a forced smile but it’s steaming off like smoke…he tried.

“You sure took your time! How long did you plan on keeping me waiting?” Junghan’s keeping the smile on.

“I’m sorry…” Jisoo started rummaging his bag to look for something, “I forgot the movie tickets in my desk.”

“I don’t feel like going to the movies today.” Junghan voiced out. He wanted to sound Chic but didn’t know if it worked.

“Huh? But I bought the tickets already…” _‘Plus, today’s the last day they’re showing it…’_ Jisoo wanted to add but didn’t dare to. The other knows that as well.

“Then if that’s the case, find someone else to go with you”

“No way…” Jisoo tugged at the other’s arm afraid that he’ll walk out just like that. “You…lately you’ve been too selfish.”

“…” silent seconds passed before Junghan pulled his arm off Jisoo’s grip. “Jisoo, who do you think you’re talking to? You knew from the start that I’m selfish and have a bad temper, right? You said so yourself. You wanted to date me despite knowing that.”

Jisoo was just listening without uttering a word. Junghan decided to turn his back at him and headed straight with the words, “If you don’t like it, let’s just break up. See ya~” he waved his hand just like that.

After few steps, he had a quick glance at Jisoo to see his troubled and hurt expression before continuing to walk and further put a distance between them.

He stopped walking at the right spot, far enough for Jisoo not to see or hear him. “ㅋㅋㅋ” he couldn’t help but laugh in delight. _‘AH! I can’t stand it anymore! The joy of bullying such an excellent person!!!’_ He then continued walking with his usual bright composure; shoulder trembling slightly as he holds back his laughter. ‘ _That expression was great…’_

_‘Especially since he usually has such a poker face…He was about to cry…’_

_‘I’m probably the only one who gets to see him flustered’_

 _‘Now that I think about his first time…’_ Junghan stopped; arms crossed and eyes closed as he reminisce their sweet intimate moment.

[*Junghan’s imagination]

Jisoo was naked under him –so soft and fragile. His cheeks flushed red and teary eyes stares at him so innocently.

He’s usual gentle voice has such a beautiful tone during sex.

“It’s…It’s no good…”

“It hurts…”

“Not so hard…”

“Slower…”

“Junghan…”

_‘Hmph! He even cried when he came…what a ninny. I’m the only one who has any idea how submissive he is in bed…_ ㅎㅎㅎ _’_

“Junghan oppa~ ♡ Would you like to go to karaoke with us?” [a bunch of girls]

“Sure! I’ll go~ I’m a great singer!” Junghan beamed excitedly.

“Really—I don’t think so. Tee-hee ♡”

* * *

THE NEXT DAY…

“Junghan. I have something to say to you.” Jisoo said; Seriousness is written all over his handsome face.

“Ahh good morning,” Junghan greeted with a cheeky grin.

“Morning~” Mingyu interjects; he was talking with Junghan until Jisoo came in their classroom.

“Can’t you say it here?” Junghan asked.

“…no. Just come with me.” Jisoo grabbed Junghan by the wrist and dragged him somewhere he cares not.

They were passing by people and getting attention. Jisoo’s grip was firm and his expression says it all. _‘Why…Why is Jisoo so angry?!’_

_‘Everyone’s watching…this is so embarrassing.’_

_‘Cut it out…’_

.

.

.

“Let go of me!” Junghan put on his effort to tug his wrist out of the other’s strong grip and he finally did---

\---but Jisoo decided that this is their destination. Junghan let out a sound when Jisoo grabbed at the fabric of his uniform and pulled him inside an empty classroom. Upon opening, the impact of the door slamming against the wall had a loud bang but after pushing Junghan inside the room… Jisoo closed the door smoothly with just a creak.

“What do you want to talk about?” Junghan shouted in protest.

“I...What am I to you?” Jisoo asked. Their gazes locked and Junghan felt like this is the first time that he had no power in reading Jisoo’s mind.

“Yesterday… after you turned me down, I heard that you went out to play with some girls…”

Junghan was quite taken aback but he regained himself and sighed. “…Ahh. Oh… Is that it?”

Junghan smiled brightly, “It was…just a karaoke ses--” Junghan’s words were cut off with a resounding slap that came across his face. Jisoo just slapped him. . .

Jisoo just slapped him. He reached for his cheek and felt it throb. It’s real, it’s painful…it left him in daze.

“…break up.”

_‘Huh?’_

“I’ve had enough…’

Jisoo left at that.

.

.

.

* * *

AFTER THREE DAYS.

[ @YOON’s RESIDENCE ]

Junghan went straight home after school and is now seated on the floor whilst cutting his toenails out of boredom. His hair was tied up; he usually loves to style it like this with an untied side hair that loosely flows to his face because everyone’s swooning over it…but righ now, he's constantly swishing it out of his view and he’s getting irritated about it! Actually everything is irritating the hell out of him!

 _‘He wants to break up with me?’_ [sfx: clicking sound of toenails being cut]

_‘Does he even know what he’s saying? Damn it.’_

_‘And he went as far as slapping my face…’_ [sfx: click]

_‘Besides…’_

_‘Besides…He’ll come back and apologize…’_ He softened up but he won’t admit it.

He had a change of mood and he had to smile in irritation _‘I won’t forgive him right away…’_

_‘He’ll have to apologize with tears in his eyes… for me to forgive him!’_

“Junghan! Your friend is here!” _He’s here…_

_‘I’ll put on a really angry face’_ Junghan thought.

Jisoo entered his room.

“…Oh. It’s just you..” Junghan pretended he wasn’t expecting that it’s him.

Jisoo was just standing still. Junghan noticed that the other is still wearing their school uniform. He suddenly got conscious of Jisoo's stare but didn’t dare avoid his gaze like that. He just needed to cut it off quickly by words.

“After saying all those snobbish things, I thought you’d never come around me again.” Junghan yelled.

_‘This feels so good.’_

“Yeah…” Jisoo closed the door and took a few steps forward. “After I pick up the thing I lend you…I’ll go home.”

 _ **‘….EH?’**_ Junghan was dumbfounded.

“…i-is that so…?” Junghan could feel his energy draining inside him. “…just wait a minute” He crawled to where the cabinet full of manhwa is; “…I’ll get them for you…” There were also some CDs and stuffs that are mixed in not so orderly manner. It’s all a mess.

_He’s just here to break it off…_

He trailed his finger at some cases but his mind is totally blank. “Uh… games and a few cds, right?”

_Why…_

“...”

_Isn’t he here to apologize to me?_

_Perhaps…_

_I…_

_will really…_

_be tossed aside?_

He had a CD in his grip when Jisoo spoke up. “Sorry…”

His eyes bulge but his mind was clouded with the thought of breaking it up… Jisoo continued, “I…”

He had his eyes closed as he gripped tighter at the CD; his eyes are starting to heat up. His heart thumps a painful beat…

 _I don’t want to hear it_ … He threw at CD at Jisoo’s direction. The other had his reflex on. The CD broke from the impact that it hit Jisoo’s arm.

“YOU WERE THE ONE!” Junghan’s face is stained with fresh tears that are still uncontrollably flowing. “THE ONE WHO SAID THAT I CAN BE SELFISH IF I WANT!! IT WAS YOU!!”

_I beg you . . ._

“AND NOW…” he was staring at Jisoo with such a pained pang in his heart. He just can’t stop the tears.

_Don’t throw me away . . ._

“ABOUT ME…”

Jisoo lowly cursed. “THAT’S NOT IT.” He said on top of the other causing him to cut his sentence at that. “I CAME TO APOLOGIZE…”

Junghan froze at that though his tears are still flowing…he’s still frozen at his spot.

“Just…forget what I said earlier.” Jisoo voiced out.

Junghan was left dumbfounded. He charged at him, “HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME! YOU SON-OF-A-B*TCH” He was acting like a child and had scissors in his hand, “YAH! WATCH OUT! IT’S DANGEROUS!” The scissors was quickly withdrawn as quickly as it was seen by Jisoo. Being with Junghan made his reflex wide awake…he loved feeling the thrill nonetheless.

After tossing the scissors away, he enveloped Junghan in a warm embrace –keeping him still and not wanting him to break free. “I REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT APOLOGIZING TO YOU PROPERLY!” He said as he squeezed him in tighter. “BUT… YOU WERE SO ANGRY… AND I WAS SCARED.”

“Crap. My mom and sis probably heard you.” Junghan mumbled through Jisoo’s shoulder. “It’s all your fault.”

Jisoo softly turned Junghan’s face to properly see his beautiful tear-stained face. He couldn’t help but quickly seal the gap between them as he captured those tempting lips. It was sweet. He missed the taste of it on his lips.

He started to chew on the other’s bottom lip as he trailed his hand to the curve of his body. Junghan felt the warmness of Jisoo’s hand on his flesh making him gasped. Jisoo took that chance to part the other’s lips and let their tongues meet. He slides both of them down to the floor with the bed weighing their balance.

Jisoo was holding Junghan’s hands in place and was already in between his legs; topping him. But Junghan just realized all this when Jisoo’s hand started brushing against his nipple. His clothes were partly up from the other’s desire of exposing his nipple…so it stayed at that. “Sto…” Junghan tried to stuggle, “Stop!!” He closed his eyes as he battled with strength but it probably washed away with his tears so he suddenly felt so weak. “I didn’t say I’d forgive you!”

“…!” Jisoo, with intensity in his eyes, stared at the boy underneath him.

“Sto…”

“St-stop! I still haven’t …forgiven…”

“SHUT UP! STOP BEING SO SELFISH!” Jisoo snapped.

Jisoo had already managed to pull one of Junghan’s legs over to place on top of his other leg so Jisoo's not in between it anymore. He kept it both in contact but Junghan was too focused on struggling that he unconsciously gave way for the other to be more advantageous at their positions.

Junghan just stayed still from being snapped at. Jisoo pushed up Junghan’s legs through the side so he could easily pull his trousers down.

Junghan was sobbing quietly and it was too slow for Jisoo to read what the other’s feeling.

“Don’t… Don’t cry…” Jisoo voiced out with gentleness as he caressed Junghan’s messed up hair. He decided to pull the band off his hair making it free in restraint. He felt its softness and it made him smile in content. He really missed Junghan.

“…you piss me off…” Junghan mumbled.

Jisoo slipped his hand inside Junghan’s clothes only to settle at the edge of the other’s boxer.

_It wasn’t supposed to be like this…_

“…you’re better than me at everything…” Junghan started. He had his eyes closed but his tears are still pouring down uncontrollably. Even he himself can’t believe that he’s crying so badly. His breath was hitching.

“…it’s like I’m a bother to you…”

Jisoo just listened as his hand slipped inside Junghan’s boxers to brush his cock.

“And then…I’m…”

“…I even take the *girl role in sex” 

Jisoo withdraws his hand at that. He just kept staring before caressing Junghan’s cheek to soothe him.

Junghan wanted to snuggle more at Jisoo’s hand but he decided against it…

_In the end…_

_I’m the one crying…_

_Being stubborn…_

_This is so stupid…_

“I need to be better than you at something? I…do have pride too.”

Jisoo suddenly tugged at the other’s chin to make him face him. It was abrupt and demanding that Junghan had to open his eyes. He met Jisoo’s eyes but it was a brief moment before both of them closed their eyes in the process of connecting their lips. This time, Jisoo easily managed to part Junghan’s lips as the other willingly let them taste the sweetness that seemingly melts their insides. The kiss turned passionate with Jisoo kissing the other full mouth when he feels like Junghan is attempting to say something. Their tongues are swirling so intimate that it gives them both the heat of the moment.

Junghan didn’t realize that he had been pulling at the bed sheet making it crumbled to his side and it just looks like a mess, really. They broke the kiss in the need of air and Junghan quickly faced the side to hide his burning cheeks. “Jisoo…”

“Sorry…But… I can’t stop…” Jisoo said in broken words. “Because…” Jisoo leaned down letting his body brush over Junghan’s. “You’ve been so cold to me lately…” He brushed Junghan’s loose hair strands off his face. And Junghan saw that the blush on his cheeks reflected on Jisoo’s for the other also had his face flushed red.

Jisoo continued, a pained expression in his eyes, “ignoring me… it made me feel so insecure…!” He delved back to Junghan’s lips to kiss it softly. Junghan still have water in his eyes and he still feels like crying hard but it’s probably because of joy; everything’s getting calm. He just have to hear more of Jisoo’s gentle voice.

When I think about it, I’ve been so busy being… bad-tempered,

_That,_

_I forgot to say “I love you” even once…_

_But…_ He crossed his legs, wrapped around Jisoo, to pull him closer.

_Let’s keep that as my trump card._

“Fine. If you insist, let’s do it…” Their forehead meet and both of them smiled genuinely.

.

.

.

Jisoo was biting down at his lower lip as he watched his throbbing cock sliding in and out of Junghan’s tight heat. It’s making such lewd noises along with junghan’s moans. It was so overwhelming real; he didn’t need any confirmation but he leaned down nonetheless to whisper, “Say my name.”

Junghan’s eyes bulged at the bold request. He pursed his lips in embarrassment, "Idiot! I will never…" he said before tilting his head to reach and bite down at Jisoo’s arm that was caging him from the sides of his head. Jisoo grunted at the action drawing it away from Junghan’s mouth –which caused him to slump his body down the other’s body in the process because of losing balance. He plunged his cock further, balls deep, and let it stay like that; buried deep inside the other.

Junghan winced at the sensation that it brought him. He could feel Jisoo’s full length throbbing inside him. He was still lost in the feeling when Jisoo bites down at his shoulder –it caused him to shout out Jisoo’s name… he pushed at Jisoo’s shoulder but his hands were already weakened from pleasure; he felt him lick at the bite mark and it caused a sting that gave him the tingle of heated chills.

Jisoo was so delighted to hear his name out of Junghan’s mouth that he started bucking his hips as he grinds his cock deeper than it already is. It drew out a long moan from Junghan. He licked a stripe on the other’s milky neck before pulling back until only the head is inside before slamming back down with force.

“Ahh…hng..Jisoo…” As Jisoo’s pace gets faster, Junghan’s moan gets louder. He was also unconsciously crying out Jisoo’s name. He was in a moaning mess when Jisoo heard a clang from downstairs and he looked at Junghan: who was totally sexy and lewd and hot…and just someone that might not hear what he heard. He lowly cursed. He covered Junghan's mouth with his hand and started slowing down his pace.

From hard thrusts, it turned to sensual slow ones. Junghan's moans were muffled through Jisoo's palm --it's all different than the last few seconds that they're doing it but it's equally satisfying.

He leaned down to whisper, "Keep it low. Your mom might hear us. You wouldn't like her to see his son getting it." He purposely brushed his lips at the other’s earlobe as he says it. Jisoo moans out from Junghan's sudden act –he was clenching at his throbbing cock painfully. "Yah. Relax. You're gonna cut my dick in half." He mumbled.

Junghan bites down at Jisoo's finger making him withdraw his hand. "Stupid. I’m…” Junghan was at lost in words. _I was panicking, what can I do about it? Stupid top._

Jisoo smirked before giving open mouth kisses at Junghan's neck. He quite loosed up at that so he started to sensually move his cock in and out again. "You like dirty talk don't you? You clech so bad when I talk dirty."

Junghan was panting hard but still managed to utter, "stop..."

"Wouldn't like your mom to see your horny hole being stretched out by a cock wouldn’t you…"

Jisoo's moan was cut short when his head was knocked hard by Junghan's fist with the word "Idiot!" stabbing his dignity. It almost caused him to lose balance. He laughed cheekily before uttering **Sorry**. "You did suck me in so good baby." He said as he pecked Junghan's lips softly. Junghan was totally flustered that he had to hit Jisoo’s chest lightly.

"Why aren't you that gentle with words during sex?" he mumbled out of frustration.

"Huh?" Jisoo asked.

"Huh?...i love you" Junghan said to cover up for his thoughtless words but he still ended up thoughtless once again.

Jisoo lightened up after hearing Junghan’s words of love. He put efforts with his thrusts as he penetrates Junghan's sweet spot drawing out mewls that he had to cover up with a passionate kiss.

"I love you too..." he breathes out.

They both reach climax in no time.

.

.

.

[Cuddle time]

"Let's do it in public next time!" Jisoo suggested.

"Bwoh?!" Junghan tried struggling out of Jisoo's embrace but Jisoo saw it coming so he had prepared his strength –hugging him tighter. "Then there's no next time!"

"Yah! How selfish…" Jisoo pouted.

"whatever...just kiss me already"

.

.

.

The kiss ended up in round two. ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading. More at My Shining Diamond collection!  
> Click [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShiningDiamond)  
> 
> 
> ALSO PLS READ MY ON-GOING CHAPTERED MEANIE FIC!!! Click [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245012/chapters/55658359)  
> 


End file.
